Crime
The player is able to commit multiple crimes. However, the only crimes they can commit directly are murder, pick-pocketing, burglary, and stealing cars. Other crimes need certain events in order to happen. The player may also witness other people committing crimes. If a character commits a crime, gets away with it, and emigrates to another country, they will likely be caught for their crimes if they re-emigrate back to their original country. Murder and attempted murder The player can commit murder at any time unless they are too young or in jail. The only option that has a prerequisite is the drive-by which requires a car. The player can choose to murder somebody at random or someone from their lives (family members, exes, friends, or just a random person). Following the Exes update, characters may now murder spouses of their exes. If a murder attempt fails the player will be thrown in jail (or, in rare cases, die by the person they tried to murder). The most successful way to murder without being caught is to kill someone randomly in a drive-by, though this is not confirmed and still has a chance of being thrown in jail. Grandchildren, supervisors, nieces, and nephews are not yet an option to kill. Assault, manslaughter, and domestic violence In many scenarios, the player is able to assault another person. However, there is a chance that they will go to jail if they assault someone. Nothing is gained when the player assaults someone (needs confirmation). Assaulting is also used as an option to respond to a situation or encounter. The player may also assault their siblings by pressing the "Assault" button. The game will warn you before you try to assault them. Less commonly, your character could kill someone by assaulting them. It will say "He/She died from his/her injuries" after the description of assault and if caught, your character could face prison time for manslaughter. If a family member dies due to you assaulting them, it will say "He/She was murdered" as cause of death even though it is not technically murder. Following an update in June 2019, assaulting a spouse after arguing with them will get you charged with domestic violence if they call they police on you. Dating a minor The player can get arrested for dating a minor. This happens if the player's age is beyond the age of consent and/or the person they are trying to date is less than the age of consent (it varies depending on the country). The game will warn you before you try to date them. Felony escape If the player fails to escape jail, they will be thrown back in jail. They also can't try to escape jail that year either. Sometimes escaped convicts can be captured by police and sent back for felony escape as well as their original crime they committed. They may also be sent back for it while getting caught doing another crime after the escape. One who escapes from jail only once and is never caught again is Cunning, one who escapes and goes back to jail and dies there is a Jailbird and one who keeps successfully escaping is Houdini. Enticing a riot If the player tries to start a riot, there is a chance that their sentence will lengthen if the police find out that they started the riot. This will happen whether or not their riot was successful. Drug trafficking There is a random scenario where a stranger asks the player to help them carry a box. If the player accepts his request, the player will immediately get sent to jail. If the player declines his request, nothing will happen to them. There is another scenario that says the player will get a certain amount of money if they transport a suitcase/package to another country. There is a chance that the package does not contain drugs and you actually get the money, but it's best not to take the risk. Also, if your character finds a large amount of drugs and chooses to sell it, you risk getting caught and will be arrested for drug trafficking. Grand theft auto When you attempt to rob a vehicle, you have the chance of getting assaulted or successfully stealing the car. The other outcome is that you get caught by a witness. After that, you will be sent to jail. But even if the player succeeds in stealing the car, there is a chance that if they try to sell it, they will sell it to an undercover cop and will be arrested. In some rare cases, the police will be able to track down the stolen car or the repair shop may identify it as stolen and the cops will arrive if so. After a player gets arrested whether if found guilty or not and the car was stolen before the arrest, it will obviously be repossessed back to the original owner. In the Generations update if a character who steals a car dies, they may pass the new car to a child but the child can go to jail if caught for any of the above. If the child is under 18, the car will be auctioned off, just as any other car would. Illegal immigration Although the player cannot really get arrested for this, if found guilty for a crime after illegally immigrating, the player will be charged separately for it and it will result in a longer jail sentence. Being caught illegally immigrating on the spot however will not get the player this crime, the authorities will only deport the player back to his/her original country. Burglary How the player gets arrested for burglary is pretty self-explanatory. The player must get caught stealing objects from a person's house. It's more likely for the player to get arrested if they are caught by the actual owner, as if they get caught by their pets, the player most likely has the chance to escape unscathed. Also if a player runs into the owner, it is possible for the owner to assault them. Sometimes the cops will come into the house making it harder, as the player will now have to avoid running into the cops. The player will always be caught and have to hire a lawyer when the cops are in the house if they run into anyone. Same-sex dating In certain real life countries in Africa or Middle East such as Ethiopia or Iran for example, same-sex dating is not allowed and this rule is also included in BitLife. To get arrested, the player must date a person with the same gender, (the player must be gay or bisexual in order to do this) then they must immigrate out and then in again, then commit a crime there. They will be charged separately for it and the normal jail sentence would be lengthened as a result. In some countries, the game will warn the player before trying to date a same-sex character but the player can get away with it but will never be allowed to marry their partner. Larceny There is a chance if the player gets caught trying to pickpocket somebody, that somebody will alert the attention of a nearby police officer and the player will be arrested. Solicitation Sometimes when a player has an Encounter with a prostitute or someone working in that industry, they could choose to solicit them but there's a chance the player could get caught for solicitation. Drug possession There is a probability that if the player throws a party at his/her estate, the police will arrive due to the neighbors reporting the noise. There are two choices to pick after that. Either to argue with the police or to apologize for the noise. The former will result in the police searching the house and discovering some of the guests using drugs. The player will be arrested on the spot. In rare cases, when the player finds a bag containing drugs, if the player tries to turn in a bag of drugs to the authorities, they might arrest them while bringing the bag and will charge them for drug possession, this will most likely happen if the player is on the run after escaping jail, killing someone, deserting the military, and/or illegally immigrating to another country, but this could happen even if they are not on the run and get unlucky enough. Supplying alcohol to minors If the player throws a party, and the police come due to the noise, the player has two options. To argue or to apologize. The former will cause you the police to search your house. There is a chance that there will be underage drinkers (the number is random). Immediately after that the player will be arrested. Desertion The player gets this crime if they join any jobs in the military, then desert them in the Job section. They can also commit this by going into their military job tab and selecting "Desert the military", which the game will warn about before doing so. The player will not be arrested immediately however, they must get caught in another crime or join any of the military jobs again to be deemed guilty of desertion. A character may also be guilty of desertion if they choose to desert while deployed to do a minefield mission and they get caught. Bribery Following the Fame update, if your character is famous and has children with low smarts, when the children are around 18, a scenario will sometimes pop up regarding your child's ability to get into college. If you select "Bribe a college official", you could go on with it, but you risk getting caught and facing one year in prison for bribery. In July 2019, the crime was altered so it could be possible for non-famous characters to commit the crime. Defrauding a Casino When the player decides to go to the casino (where gambling is legal) but eventually blows off their money to the point where they are in debt, if player tries to leave the casino, the casino won't let them leave until they pay. You've got 2 options, to run for it or plead them to forgive your debt. If you try to run for it, you have a good chance of getting caught by the security guards, or in some cases, manage to evade security and escape from debt (however, try re-entering and they will remember you and you will immediately be arrested). You can also plead them to forgive your debt, depending on how much luck/debt you have, if they refuse, the casino workers will call the cops on the player and you will be arrested, however, if they decide to take pity and agree, they won't have any more debt but they will be banned for life from the casino. Even if found not guilty after being arrested or escaping from their debt they won't be able to enter that casino they went to anymore. Violating a restraining order Following an update from June 2019, your character can receive restraining orders from exes. If your character is too clingy or too rude to an ex, they could file a restraining order, making your character be unable to contact them in any way for 3 years. If your character is caught contacting them again, they could be sentenced to 1 year in prison for violating a restraining order. Characters who date and have exes in high school can have restraining orders against them and be sent to jail if convicted of violating a restraining order, making this the only crime that a character under 18 can go to jail for. Consequences If the player gets caught in a crime, some jobs or education(?) will not be available to them anymore because of their criminal record. If they got out of jail by escaping, there is a chance that the police will find and arrest them. This will also happen if they try to enlist in the military, gets caught illegally immigrating to a new country, or argues when the police arrives to a party for noise complaints. Witnessing crimes Randomly, the player gets prompted about someone committing a crime. The player can choose to ignore them, assault them, intervene, or call the police. If the player intervenes, they have a chance to get assaulted by the person committing the crime. After that, they can call the police on them, fight back, or run away. Assaulting may get the player in jail, but intervene then calling the police has a high chance to work. Calling the police on the first turn might fail. Ignoring will allow the player the walk away without anything bad happening to them. Sometimes, when you call the police or try to intervene, the person might assault you. If it is successful, the person will stop doing it, but this is rare Category:BitLife Category:Information